Darkest Gaiden - Anarquia
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Anya a deusa da anarquia escapou do Tártaro e está solta na Terra. Será o amor de um jovem escritor o suficiente pra conter a sede destruição de uma deusa amaldiçoada? Side-story de Darkest Night. Linguagem pesada e hentai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

Essa fic meio louca é uma Side-Story de Darkest Night e eu tive a ideia de escrevê-la depois dos eventos do Capítulo 27 (26 na contagem da história). Para entender é meio que necessário estar por dentro dos eventos de Darkest Night. Cada capítulo da história vai se passar em diferentes momentos da fic, começando lá no Capítulo 01. Então, "obóviamente" esta fic tem spoilers de Darkest Night. Dados os avisos, boa leitura.

**-DARKEST GAIDEN: ANARQUIA-**

**By Fullmetal Ikarus**

**Capítulo 01 – Vivre l'anarchie**

O Pandora's Box. Atração da noite, Ramstein.

A boate mais badalada de Budapeste, a cidade que atualmente pode ser considerada a Capital do inexplicável. Há anos a cidade foi agraciada com a "ilustre" presença de anjos. Ou assim, os moradores os consideram. A presença deles gera turismo, dinheiro, doações. Gera atividade.

Em meio a multidão de homens e mulheres dançando, embalados pelo heavy metal, álcool, sexo e drogas, estava Anya, a deusa da Anarquia. Estava em na cidade há anos, sempre escondida dos deuses. Há 19 anos escapou do Tártaro e se enclausurou dentro do corpo de uma garota mortal, temendo a ira de seus perseguidores. Primeiro, temendo a ira de Zeus quem a aprisionou no Tártaro em primeiro lugar. Depois temendo a ira de Cronos que escapou do Tártaro (graças a ela, diga-se de passagem), derrotou os Olimpianos e os prendeu na antiga prisão. Cronos agora a perseguia, pois sabia que ela possuía a Chave do Tártaro, presente de seu pai.

Séculos presa no Tártaro, dezenove presos no corpo de uma humana, Anya estava farta. Seu espírito implorava por ação, por caos, por anarquia. Anya sentia-se bem, sentia-se livre. Por que deveria temer a ira de Cronos? O "deus do mofo eterno" não poderia capturá-la agora que ela possuía a Chave. Nada poderia aprisioná-la. Força alguma no Céu ou na Terra, ou mesmo debaixo dela poderia conter sua sede de destruição.

Dona de um belo corpo esguio, pele quase tão alva quanto seus longos cabelos, olhos de um azul gélido e lábios carnudos que diziam "vou te seduzir e te matar e você vai gostar", com um belo par de seios fartos pra acompanhar. O traje daquela noite era um espartilho e uma calcinha de couro, com uma bota de couro vermelho e salto alto que ia até o meio das coxas. Os cabelos soltos, mas envoltos em duas tranças que escorriam ao lado de seu rosto. Uma maquiagem "dark", feita perfeitamente pra matar.

Ela observa os mortais, imaginando "Como celebram com vigor suas curtas vidas". Mas, pensando bem, como poderiam fazer diferente? Suas vidas eram tão curtas, tão... Efêmeras comparadas as dos deuses. Que outra escolha eles tem além de viver plenamente, satisfazendo os desejos da carne antes que a morte os clame?

Anya os achava intrigantes, apesar de vê-los como meros brinquedos. Era parte de sua natureza, assim como roubar, mentir, devastar... Aliás, sua alma já clamava por estas coisas. Poderia envenenar as bebidas, iniciar um incêndio, roubar o cofre. Ela tem vindo até aquela boate todas as noites, atraída por... Diversão? Com certeza, diversão. Mas com quem?

Com certeza não com aquele "anjo" de longos cabelos loiros, cara de anjo e olhos de demônio, investindo vigorosamente para dentro de uma mulher de seios expostos, escorada na parede e com as pernas em volta de sua cintura. "Anjo"... Que piada. Se soubessem que aquele homem era exatamente o contrário. Anya o observou a noite inteira. Essa já era o que? A quinta mulher que ele seduzia com um mero olhar? Sem-graça... Não, ele não atraía Anya nem um pouco.

Apesar de já ter se aventurado pra esses lados (afinal, era mais seguro pra ela), com certeza, ela não pensava em seduzir a dona da boate, sentada a mesa VIP, uma ruiva linda acompanhada de uma outra mulher, de longos cabelos negros (que há poucos momentos, Anya vira entrando na suíte S&M com um rapaz. O pobre coitado não deve ser chegado nessas coisas... Frouxo). Charllote, ela sabia ser esse o nome da ruiva. Ainda não sabia o nome da outra. Mas quem se importa? Anya não era contra uma curtição entre mulheres, mas naquela noite não estava interessada nisso.

Ela precisava de algo pra saciar sua sede de caos, afinal, era Anarquia. Talvez seduzir um mortal? Eram todos facilmente manipuláveis, como marionetes. Nesses casos, um desafio, com certeza apimenta as coisas. Talvez seja por isso que o homem no canto pareça tão atraente. Loiro, de cabelos cacheados até os ombros e belos olhos azuis. O que havia de errado com aquele humano? Estava sentado ali por horas, evitando ao extremo cada mulher que se aproximava dele, mesmo as que foram praticamente atiradas em seu colo pelos amigos devassos... Será que preferia homens? Só há uma maneira de descobrir.

Anya sorri e sussurra:

- Abram caminho. - o mar de pessoas dançando ouve o sussurro como se ele viesse dos cantos mais obscuros de suas mentes e obedece. - Olhe pra mim...

O sussurro agora era direcionado ao homem. Um segundo olhar mais prescrutador e ela finalmente presta mais atenção nele. As roupas dele diziam "I wanna Rock n' Roll all night", um belo contraste grunge com sua personalidade tímida e quase amedrontada do ambiente em que ele deveria se sentir em casa. Realmente, um homem muito intrigante.

- Ei, gata. Vamos passar um tempinho juntos... - Ela sente a mão apertando sua bunda e o cheiro de sexo que exalava dele. Era o "anjo" que ainda há pouco estava transando com a mulher prensada na parede. A mão dele já subia ao seio quando ela a deteve e se livrou também da mão que apertava suas nádegas. - Não me toque novamente ou perderá a mão.

O homem olha pra ela como se não entendesse o que acabou de acontecer. Como se esperasse uma reação diferente vinda dela. E Anya sabia a reação que ele esperava dela. Ele provavelmente nunca foi recusado por uma mulher até aquele dia.

_Bom, seu charme não funciona com deuses, querido. Melhor sorte na próxima._

Anya volta seu olhar para o grunge tímido, ainda sentado na mesa com os amigos e tentando se tornar invisível para todos ali.

_Boa sorte pra você também, lindo... Você já caiu nas minhas garras e Anya não larga uma presa..._

O grunge com certeza olhava pra ela, a medida em que ela se aproximava da mesa, com seu andar sensual que fazia qualquer homem ali parar de dar atenção a suas parceiras de dança e se concentrarem inteiramente nela.

- Oi, gato... Quer dançar?

O olhar dele percorreu todo o corpo dela. Os amigos já começavam as provocações.

- Não é possível que você vai dispensar essa também?

- Deixa de ser frouxo, cara!

- Ela está afinzona de você...

- Que tal deixarem ele decidir sozinho?

A voz dela é ríspida e dirigida aos amigos que fazem sinais de desculpas, sorrindo com cinismo.

- Erm... Na verdade, eu não danço bem. Obrigado.

Um suspiro alto de decepção dos amigos. E um de Anya, mas interno. Ele estava recusando-a? Que atrevimento. Ninguém a recusa. E certamente não um mortalzinho fraco como esse. Anya é persuasiva e sabe convencer até mesmo os mais resistentes a cooperar.

- Tem certeza? - Ela se apóia sobre a mesa, dando ao rapaz uma bela visão de seus seios. Sim, ele a desejava. Anya para a base. Fizemos contato.

- Cara! Pega logo essa mulher! Ou pego eu!

- Vamos! Aprenda a viver! Eu te empresto uma camisinha!

Presunçosos! Anya não permitiria que homem nenhum a fodesse. Só queria um pouco de bolinação "inocente". Ela não podia se entregar plenamente a homem algum. Agradecimentos a "corna" da Têmis, deusa Titã da justiça. A vaca que amaldiçoou Anya e sua mãe por que o marido dela não mantinha o pau dentro das calças. Que deus grego o faz, afinal? Cadela hipócrita. Anya desconfiava que até essa puta amarga já deve ter pulado umas cercas, caindo em cima de um pau comprometido, por aí. E por isso, proibiu Anya de poder fazer sexo com outros homens. Fazê-lo seria se ligar a esse homen por toda a eternidade. Amá-lo pra sempre, não importando se ele correspondia ou não. Se ele morresse ou vivesse eternamente. O homem a quem Anya se entregar, esse seria o único que a deusa desejaria pra sempre. E a deusa da Anarquia não admitia ser uma prisioneira. Principalmente de um homem.

Foi por isso que Anya foi aprisionada no Tártaro em primeiro lugar. Cedeu às investidas de Aias, o Capitão da Guarda dos imortais a serviço de Zeus. Deixou-o vê-la nua, apalpar e até chupar seus seios. Mas quando ele quis mais, ela disse não. E Aias não é do tipo que aceita não como resposta. Ele tentou tomar-lhe a virgindade a força, ela tomou-lhe o coração a força. Com as próprias mãos.

Prisioneira no Tártaro, ela conheceu seu pai. Ele reconheceu suas feições na jovem deusa e arrependido por ser um pai ausente (apesar de nunca ter sabido que tinha uma filha), ele fez de tudo pra tornar seu cárcere menos terrível. Anya o amou por isso. O amou ainda mais quando sua sentença chegou. Ser escrava sexual dos homens de Aias.

_"Tomou-lhes o Capitão? Nada mais justo que os console pela perda!"_, era a ordem de Zeus, o filho da puta!

Não, Anya não permitiria que esse homem a penetrasse. Só o usaria um pouco, deixaria ele se divertir um pouco, acreditando que tinha alguma chance de levá-la pra cama e o descartaria. Simples assim. Assim como fez a todos os homens antes dele. Anya já imaginava se ele acabaria por chorar.

- Eu não gosto de dançar. Por favor, obrigado pela oferta, mas...

- Ah porra! Cara, olha pra essa mulher! Vai dizer que teu pau não ficou duro só de olhar pra esses seios?

Rejeitada? De novo? Como assim? Quem ele pensa que é? Será que ele não vê o quão privilegiado é por ser alvo dela? Ela é uma deusa! A deusa da anarquia! Anya não se dará por derrotada. Não para ele. Ela já comeu homens mais machos que esse no café da manhã!

Anya virou-se de costas pra ele, dançando sensualmente, agachando-se na frente dele, exibindo a bunda perfeita e arrancando urros de seus amigos. Mas ele se limitava a observá-la, completamente boquiaberto.

_Toque-me. Eu lhe darei a permissão. Apenas desta vez._

A bunda de Anya esfregava no membro ereto dele, no ritmo da música e ela sabia que ele estava excitado. Podia sentir a ereção dele, pulsando e aumentando cada vez mais.

_Toque-me e não ouse resistir dessa vez!_

A mão do rapaz lentamente toca a bunda de Anya e ela se senta em seu colo, se esfregando ainda mais.

- Bom garoto... Agora nós vamos dançar...

Anya puxa Siegfried para a pista de dança, ignorando os urros de felicidade dos amigos idiotas dele. Anya abre caminho entre os espectadores agitados e se esfregando e dançando até que se perca no meio da multidão junto dele. Queria privacidade e estranhamente no meio da multidão eles teriam toda a privacidade que ela desejava.

Parando no meio da pista, ela se volta pra ele, enlaça seus braços no pescoço do rapaz e começa a dançar de forma sensual, quase colando sua boca na dele. Se ele quiser um beijo, ele terá de tomar a iniciativa. Ela já se insinuara, já se esfregara nele... Ele já teve atenção o bastante dela. Anya também tem necessidades. Ela também precisa receber atenção de vez em quando.

- Você nem me disse seu nome.

- E pra que nomes? São realmente tão importantes? - Ela leva as mãos dele até sua cintura. - São apenas palavras e palavras não importam tanto, importam?

- Talvez importem.

Ela suspira profundamente. Seu hálito cheirava a morangos e chantily. Sexy.

- Ok... Já que insiste... Meu nome.. - Ela chega bem perto do ouvido dele, a distância de um sussurro. Ele sente os seios dela, pressionados contra o seu peito. - É Hilda...

- É um belo nome...

- Obrigada.

- Não vai querer saber o meu?

- Já disse. Nomes são desnecessários.

- Eu me chamo Siegfried.

- Ok.

Ela estava pegando fogo, sentindo a coxa dele entre suas pernas, roçando... Ela até admitia que estava se sentindo excitada. Ao tocar os braços dele, notava que eram fortes. Talvez, ele malhe. Deslizar as mãos pelo peito dele confirma a hipótese. Ele é forte. Ao virar-se e roçar a bunda nele, ela descobre. Ele é... Vigoroso.

- Você é tímido demais. Eu não gosto disso.

- Desculpe.

- Não peça desculpas. Seja homem... Toque-me...

A voz de comando o atinge mais uma vez. Aquela voz, poderosa e impossível de resistir. Aquela voz que o faz esquecer suas inibições e agarrar os seios dela com tanta força que ela chega a arfar de excitação. Ela sente o membro dele, duro, tocando sua bunda.

- Muito bom... Está melhorando...

Siegfried parece se dar conta do que estava fazendo e retira as mãos de seus seios. Ela é tomada de frustração e se vira novamente pra ele, novamente sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Toque-me...

As mãos dele agora estão apertando sua bunda, e sua ereção roçando entre as pernas dela. Anya não acredita, mas ela estava ficando excitada. Estava sentindo a humidade se acumulando levemente entre as pernas.

- Viu? Não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu não mordo. A menos quando me pedem.

- M-morder?

Ela abre um sorriso inocente e faz que sim.

- Vejo que ainda está desconfortavel. Relaxe... Aproveite. A noite é uma criança.

- Podemos conversar?

- Mais conversa. - Outro suspiro de frustração. - Você quer acabar com meu tesão?

- É que... Se vamos, você sabe...

Ela olha pra ele sorrindo. Não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Ele também era presunçoso assim de esperar sexo dela?

- Vamos o que? Transar? Ahahahahahaha!

A expressão no rosto dele era triste, quase magoada. Sua auto-estima deve ter sido dinamitada agora, por achar que ela o achava atraente. Siegfried estava com vontade de sair correndo dali e se esconder. Como pôde pensar que uma mulher tão maravilhosa e atraente estaria interessado nele?

- Calma, querido... Você é tão fofo... Mas, nem acabou de me conhecer e já quer me levar pra cama?

- Eu sinto muito... Meus amigos disseram... Não importa. Eu não deveria ter sido tão presunçoso...

Ela volta a dançar e a se esfregar nele.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que você me quer... - Ela apalpa o pênis dele sobre a calça jeans. - Mas ainda é cedo pra darmos qualquer passo adiante. Por enquanto, quero só dançar...

A dança continuava, música após música, assim como a sedução de Anya que se intensificava mais e deixava Siegfried cada vez mais excitado. Anya também se excitava mais a cada movimento de seu corpo em contato com o de Siegfried. O calor tomava conta de seus corpos até o momento em que não puderam mais resistir. Anya não ficaria mais esperando a atitude dele, pois parece que ele não estava disposto a tomar atitude alguma. Irradiava sua vontade pelo ar até invadí-lo.

_Beije-me. Beije-me. Beije-me. BEIJE-ME._

Siegfried não pode mais se conter e uniu os lábios de Anya aos seus. Segurando-a pela nuca com uma mão e pela bunda com a outra, espremendo os seios dela ao seu peito. Ela também apertou a bunda dele e invadiu sua boca com a língua. Que beijo perfeito, ela pensa. Ele estava mais sedento do que nunca, tanto quanto ela, então por que não agiu? Qual o problema dele, estando com uma mulher tão deliciosa quanto ela e não tomar uma atitude até que ela praticamente o obrigue a tal?

Pelo menos bastou começar para que não parasse mais. O beijo se intensificava cada vez mais, como se estivessem sedentos um do outro e por mais que bebessem um do outro não se satisfaziam. Queriam mais.

Anya foi prensada contra uma parede? Estavam no meio da pista, quando foi que encontraram uma parede pra se apoiar? Não, era uma pilastra e não uma parede. Ah, estava tão excitada que perdia a noção dos arredores?

Compreensível, considerando como a língua dele a arrepiava deslizando pra cima e pra baixo em seu pescoço. Siegfried não se reconhecia mais. De tímido e apavorado, ele mudou para um animal voraz, faminto por Hilda. Queria mais dela e só dela. Não existia nada mais ao redor além dela. Da boca dela, da pele dela, dos seios dela.

Seios que ele acabou de expor, puxando o espartilho pra baixo. Seios fartos, com mamilos rosados, pequenos, duros. Perfeitos pra chupar. Ela estava gemendo? Ele estava lhe dando tanto prazer assim? Prazer a ponto de ela simplesmente se deixar levar? Geralmente, ela quem deixava os homens nesse estado. Loucos, perdidos, implorando por mais. Mas era ela quem estava rendida ali, totalmente rendida aos beijos dele, as carícias dele. Como é possível?

Minha nossa, ela já estava abrindo as pernas! Convidando-o para tomá-la. Nem sabia se seria capaz de detê-lo se não estivesse de calcinha! Ela tinha de impedir, tinha de... Se conseguir se livrar da corrente elétrica que a boca dele em seus mamilos lhe causava, tinha de impedí-lo de penetrá-la! Ela não se renderia a esse homem! Não a um homem que acabou de conhecer numa boate! Não depois de séculos de existência se preservando... Pare de chupá-los! Pare! Os dedos, dele invadindo sua calcinha, quase tocando-lhe!

- NÃO!

Siegfried é empurrado pra trás e o ato é interrompido. Eles se olham de forma assustada, como se ambos não acreditasse quem tinham se rendido tanto a seus instintos. Ela quase permitiu que ele enfiasse os dedos dentro dela. Ela nunca deixou homem algum se aproximar daquela área restrita. Ela não sabia até que ponto a maldição de Têmis consideraria "penetração" e por isso nunca permitiu-se ser penetrada nem com os dedos. Se ele a tivesse invadido ali, o que teria acontecido? Estaria presa a ele pra sempre, um mortal! Um mortal que não viveria sequer aos 100 anos de idade, se tornaria um inútil (sexualmente falando) aos 50 ou 60 anos e a abandonaria, de coração partido logo depois disso.

Ele seria seu único amor incondicional ao ponto de jamais superar sua perda, jamais sentir vontade de se confortar nos braços de outro homem. Ela quase perdeu tudo. Quase virou as costas a tudo que sua mãe lhe dissera. Jamais se submeta a um homem, Anya! Nunca! Seja livre...

- Quem é você? O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Me perdoe... Eu... Eu... Me descontrolei...

- Descontrolou? - Ela grita, reajustando o espartilho e escondendo novamente os seios. - Nunca mais faça isso!

- Perdoe-me! Eu não tive a intenção...

- Não teve a intenção, não teve a intenção... Jamais serei sua escrava, ouviu bem? Ouviu?

Se a música do Heavy Metal industrial não estivesse tão alta, pessoas ao redor já estariam olhando pra eles e para o escandalo que estavam fazendo, mas talvez esse tipo de coisa fosse normal nos shows de Rock.

- Eu não entendo... Foi você...

- Eu o que? - Ela segurou pelo rosto com as duas mãos, falando entre dentes cerrados. - Você acha que eu permitiria que você me fodesse e arruinasse tudo?

Minha nossa, ela ainda estava excitada! Estar tão perto da boca dele era perigoso! Precisava se afastar dele. Pra sempre! Ir pro Japão! E causar algum desastre para esquecê-lo! Causar um terremoto, um tsunami! Sim, precisava... Fugir imediatamente!

Aquela onda de poder percorrendo o ambiente e fazendo todas as pessoas ao redor desacelerarem até congelarem no ar. Cronos! Cronos a encontrou! Concentrando-se o máximo que podia, ela acessa o poder da Chave e desaparece. Não importa pra onde, ela teria de ir antes que o homem velho, de longos cabelos e barba grisalhos, olhos negros numa túnica branca a encontrasse.

Anya desapareceu.

- Você pode correr, minha querida Anarquia... Mas não se esconder...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Jules Heartilly:** Mas esse Siegfried que é um tarado! Só por que a Anya tá nua se esfregando nele ele já quer agarrar ela assim? Absurdo! ù.u

**Alecto Berkley:** Não sou só eu que torno esse universo envolvente. A autora do livro tem um pouco de crédito também... Muito pouco... 9.9

**RavenclawWitch:** Sim, a ideia surgiu da cor dos cabelos. E o Siegfried é o mineirinho come quieto... Finge de bobo, mas na hora de dar o bote... 9.9

**Krika Haruno:** Né? Anya achando que ia fazer ele de gato e sapato e o Siegfried virou o jogo bonito... XD

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 02 – Separation Anxiety**

Havaí. Uma praia particular onde a deusa da Anarquia gostava de residir quando não estava espalhando caos pelo mundo. Lá estava ela, deitada na areia, topless, deixando o sol beijar sua pele alva e sedosa e tentando imaginar por que se descontrolou tanto na boate. Como aquele homem tímido e quase medroso pôde tê-la desarmado daquela forma?

E o pior é que Anya não parava de pensar nele. Naquele beijo rude que não reflete a personalidade, naquela pegada forte que não condiz com seu jeito tímido, na forma como ele... Chupou seus seios! Anya já podia sentir o desejo se acumulando dentro de si.

_"Controle-se, Anarquia! Você não é uma deusa adolescente pra ficar sonhando com mortais inferiores... Mortais são para diversão e nada mais..."_

Mas bem que ela gostaria de se divertir mais um pouquinho com ele. Dessa vez, ela poderia abrir o zíper de suas calças e segurá-lo, massageá-lo um pouco, provocá-lo com beijos e mordidas no pescoço... E deixá-lo na vontade! Afinal, Anya não podia ir até o fim com homem algum. Ou amaria aquele homem pra sempre. Mesmo que ele morresse, a traisse ou rejeitasse depois.

Maldita, maldita, maldita Têmis! Que culpa Anya tinha se a mãe dava pro Olimpo inteiro? Que culpa Anya tinha se um dos deuses que levou sua mãe pra cama era Tártaro, o marido da Titã? E se perguntar a Anya, ela provavelmente entende porque Tártaro preferiu a mãe a Têmis. Uma vadia amarga dessas não deve nem trepar, o pai fica a vida inteira naquela prisão escura, vigiando criminosos perigosos. Ele também merece se divertir, assim como sua mãe, Disnomia a deusa da desordem.

Quando Têmis descobriu a infidelidade de Tártaro, amaldiçoou-a para que sempre adoecesse caso levasse um homem que não fosse o marido pra cama. Sua mãe tentou argumentar, dizendo que apenas fazia o que sua consciência mandava, mas Têmis não se importou. Amaldiçoou Disnomia da mesma forma. E não contente com a miséria da mãe, ela amaldiçoou também Anya (que nem tinha idade pra namorar ainda)!

Agora Anya não podia mais curtir um cara legal. Ela pensava como Siegfried deveria ser na cama. Claro que ela não faz ideia de quão bom sexo possa ser com qualquer um (XX séculos de idade e ainda virgem!), mas se pegava pensando mais nisso depois de conhecer Siegfried. Nossa! Como ela pode pensar tanto nesse homem? Uma de suas mãos já estava procurando o centro de suas pernas pensando nele!

_"Pare, Anya! Tire esse sujeito da cabeça! Ele é só um mortal qualquer!"_

Mas, não parava de pensar nele... Talvez fosse disso que precisasse. Claro! A diversão da noite anterior foi interrompida e ela foi deixada na mão (morrendo de tesão!) e precisava dar um fim naquilo! Era esse o problema! Ela ia atrás dele novamente. O procuraria, o levaria pra um lugar reservado, ganharia uns orgasmos de presente (até seria boazinha e daria um de volta pra ele) e pronto! A vida faz sentido novamente!

Ela se levanta, corre para a casa de praia, abre o guarda-roupas e procura algo interessante pra se vestir. Tantas opções... Tantas opções... Motoqueira? Fazia tempo que não vestia aquela calça de couro preto, com uma mini-blusa do Iron Maiden sem mangas e as botas de salto alto pra combinar. Não, muito chamativo (E desde quando ela se preocupa com chamativo?). Que tal um visual secretária executiva com saia e blazer? Não! Nada tão formal. Cheerleader? Aluna da escola católica?

Todas péssimas escolhas. Pegou um vestido azul que se amarrava sob o ombro esquerdo, deixando o direito esposto. Brincos de diamantes (roubados), pulseiras de ouro (roubadas), uma bota cano longo, de couro e preta (roubada) e o colar de pérolas (surpresa... Roubado). Sim, Anya era cleptomaníaca. Não realmente, mas era uma forma de controlar sua natureza destrutiva. Ao invés de sair queimando hospitais, derrubando construções e vandalizando monumentos inestimáveis... Ela roubava. Roubos eram seus "adesivos de nicotina". Apenas algo que alivia a necessidade, reduz a fissura e mantém sua natureza sob controle.

- Anya, querida... Você está deliciosa! Agora vá atrás daquele gostosão!

Anya recorre ao presente de seu pai, a Chave do Tártaro que lhe dá acesso a qualquer lugar e desaparece.

**-oOo-**

Siegfried acordou esparramado em sua cama, só de cueca, dando graças por não ser beberrão como os amigos ou nesse instante, ou primeiro: estaria sofrendo os efeitos da famigerada ressaca. Segundo: Não teria sonhado com a bela mulher, Hilda, que conheceu no Pandora's Box. A mulher mais linda que já conheceu na vida. Mais do que... Até falar o nome dela dói. Sim, bem mais. Mais bonita, mais divertida, mais... Tudo.

Siegfried nunca teve uma experiência tão aventureira quanto aquela. De namoros românticos de mãos dadas e jantares românticos para danças sensuais e quase-sexo numa pista de dança. Hilda... Só de pensar na visão dela, com os seios desnudos, em seus braços, gemendo com o toque e o beijo dele... Siegfried se sentia um pouco mais orgulhoso de si mesmo. E é verdade, ele sente-se. Sua vida inteira foi calculada e planejada. Sem impulsividade e fazer aquilo foi... Incrível! Siegfried nem se reconhecia mais. E tudo isso por que se agarrou com uma estranha numa boate!

Próximo passo: Pular de paraquedas.

Mas, pagaria o preço por agir feito um animal, pois essa mulher assombraria seus pensamentos por muito tempo e ele não a veria mais. O que deu em sua cabeça pra agarrá-la e expô-la daquela forma? É claro que ela gritaria com ele. Ela só queria dançar, ele a beijou (ou foi ela quem começou? Bom, ela se insinuou pra ele. E como insinuou!) e ele a deixou semi-nua e... Ele precisava encontrar aquela mulher e pedir desculpas. Ele devia isso a ela. Voltaria ao Pandora's e a procuraria noite após noite se necessário, mas se desculparia pela forma idiota com que agiu. E a convidaria pra sair.

_"Sério? Você, saindo com uma mulher como aquela? Claro, Siegfried. Claro..."_

E precisava escrever. Seu editor já estava pressionando-o para entregar o último livro de Kismet e Logan, série de romances pelo qual ficou famoso. E de repente, Siegfried começa a achar que Kismet já está farta de esperar que Logan repare nela e que ela deveria ser mais confiante e passar a usar espartilho e roupas de couro... E ficar semi-nua dançando com homens em casas de show... Por que só Logan pode se divertir e transar com qualquer uma por aí? Se ele pretende sufocar seus sentimentos óbvios por Kismet e vadiar, talvez Kismet devesse fazer o mesmo...

_"Siegfried. Vá se desculpar com essa mulher antes que sua personagem tímida e recatada acabe fazendo algo do qual você, ela e todos os seus fãs se arrependerão... E mantenha distância dela!"_

Ele vestiu sua camiseta do Pearl Jam, o jeans surrado e o tênis e lançou-se porta a fora. Dirigiu-se para seu cyber-café favorito, sentou-se e pediu um chá (deveria estar procurando almoçar, pela hora). Abriu a tela do computador para tentar escrever. Sim, poderia tirar aquela mulher por algumas horas. Afinal, só a veria (se visse) à noite, quando voltaria ao Pandora's para procurá-la. Ele tinha o dia inteirinho pra se concentrar no trabalho e não pensar... Na mulher de pele alva, cabelos platinados e olhos azuis gélidos, chupando pirulito de morango com chantily sentada na mesa a frente.

_"O destino prega peças não?"_

Olhou para a tela retangular buscando a concentração. Não era possível que estivesse pensando tanto nela que a via ali, a sua frente. Precisava de foco. Até isso era difícil de buscar. Principalmente quando percebeu a figura feminina que ele achou ser Hilda se aproximando, mas não ligou.

Ela não esperou ele convidá-la para sentar. Ela simplesmente o fez. Sentou-se diante dele com o semblante sério, mas não parecia nervosa. Parecia estudá-lo. E ele estava encarando-a. Como ela é linda... Siegfried poderia passar a vida escrevendo sobre a beleza dela e não seria o suficiente.

- Erm... Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde uma ova. - Ok. Ainda brava. - Quem é você?

- Eu te disse meu nome... É...

- Eu me lembro do seu nome. - _"Eu quase esqueci do meu quando você me agarrou, mas não vem ao caso!"_ - Como você pôde fazer aquilo ontem?

- Eu... Eu... Sinto muito. Estive pensando a noite toda e a manhã inteira em uma maneira de me desculpar com você e... E você, estava tão... Tão... Ontem

- Tão...?

- Linda.

Ela corou. Se Siegfried conhecesse melhor as mulheres, apostaria que ela gostou do elogio e baixou um pouco da sua guarda.

- Então, você está se desculpando?

- Sim. E você?

- Eu o que?

- Eu acho que mereço... Desculpas, também.

- "Você" acha que eu tenho de me desculpar por ser agarrada?

- Bom, em minha defesa, eu estava quieto e você deu em cima de mim. Bastante.

- Seu... Arrogante! Eu só queria dançar um pouco. Tá, eu queria dar uns beijos. Mas nada além disso! Ouviu bem?

- Eu peço desculpas. Sinto muito.

- Bem. Você deveria. E... Obrigada.

Que diferente ouvir aquilo. Ninguém nunca se desculpou com ela antes. Desde que era jovem os garotos a tratavam como uma vadia (Valeu por isso mãe! Virgem e mal-falada!), falavam mal dela (e nem era pelsa costas) e nunca se desculparam com ela pelas "aventurinhas" que tinha. Nossa, Anya não sabia como responder aquele sentimento. Era... Estranho.

- Então, foi uma coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui? - Ele pergunta, já com a consciência mais limpa.

- Não. Na verdade, eu estava procurando por você.

Por ele? Sério? Ela queria só arrancar um pedido de desculpas dele ou queria algo mais?

_"Ah pare de sonhar Siegfried!"_

- Eu também estava procurando por você e não sabia se um dia a veria novamente. Eu queria te ver outra vez.

Corada de novo? Ok, essa foram duas em um dia! Três em dois dias! Isso tem de parar!

- E o que você queria comigo? Me agarrar de novo?

- Não. Eu queria me desculpar. E... Isso eu já fiz.

- Entendi. Bom, você já se desculpou então, eu vou indo!

Ele queria se desculpar com ela? Só isso? Ela deixou seu bronzeamento de topless no havaí pra vir até aqui, procurando por ele pra ouvir um pedido de desculpas? Mas que abusado! Ah Anya castraria um homem hoje!

- Espere! Onde vai?

- Embora! Você já pediu suas desculpas!

- É falta de educação virar as costas assim pras pessoas, sabia?

- Você tem algo mais a acrescentar?

- Bom... Eu queria te chamar pra sair.

Quatro vezes ele a faz corar! Quem diabos é esse filho da puta?

- Sair? - Ela pergunta incrédula.

- Sim. Mas, se você não tiver nada pra fazer. Eu não quero atrapalhar nada e... Quer dizer, eu adoraria...

Anya estava sorrindo. Ele estava interessado nela! Isso vale alguns minutos a mais de seu tempo. Desembrulhou um novo pirulito e levou-o a boca depois de sentar-se novamente a mesa. Siegfried sentiu o cheiro de morangos e chantily que o assombrou com sonhos eróticos durante a noite.

- Você quer sair comigo?

- Está falando sério?

- Sim.

- Ok.

Rápido assim? Fácil assim? Tudo bem. Não reclame, mas entre em pânico! Ela aceitou. Siegfried não saía com uma garota há séculos. Ela não parecia ser o tipo que gostava de coisas românticas, flores ou chocolates! Pique-niques na floresta? Provavelmente lhe renderia um "vire homem!" dela.

- Ok? A que horas posso te pegar?

- Agora. Agora mesmo.

- Agora?

- Está ocupado?

- Mais ou menos.

- É agora ou nunca. - _"Vamos acabar com isso logo e dizer adiós, amigo!"_

- Ok. - Ele desliga o notebook e coloca-o na mochila. - Já almoçou?

- Na verdade, não.

- Ótimo. Eu também não.

Os dois saíram do Cyber-café após Siegfried deixar uma nota sobre a mesa e nem se preocupar com o troco e começaram a andar. Em silêncio. Constrangedoooor silêncio.

- Diga alguma coisa! Você vai ficar mudo!

- Desculpe. - Ele dá de ombros. - Sou tímido e não estava preparado pra um encontro assim, do nada.

- E você precisa de preparo pra tudo?

Ele faz que sim. Ela revira os olhos.

- Você precisa ser mais impulsivo!

- Ser impulsivo não é comigo.

- Ah não? Agarrar meus seios num show de rock no meio de uma dança não é impulsividade? E não peça desculpas de novo ou eu vou te bater.

- Desculpe.

Anya revira os olhos novamente. Ele era incurável. Extremamente lindo, mas incurável. Ela teria de trabalhar bastante essa personalidade dele. Talvez com mais uns beijos e um pouco mais de "bolinação inocente". Ele tinha receio até de olhar pra ela. Receio de ser pego olhando pra bunda empinadinha dela ou pros seios durinhos (sim, ela é gostosa e sabe disso!) e ter de se explicar. E Anya gostava de ser observada. Ela é mulher, poxa! Que mulher que não gosta de chamar a atenção dos homens? Que mulher que não gosta de se sentir admirada?

Ela para, se vira pra ele e começa a analisá-lo.

- Você precisa de mais confiança.

- Confiança?

- É. Até sua postura demonstra que você está procurando um buraco pra se esconder! Tem vergonha de andar comigo?

Vergonha? De andar com uma mulher tão linda e maravilhosa? Ele estava é orgulhoso, isso sim! Ele se sentia um garanhão por tê-la convidado pra sair e por ela ter aceitado! Ele queria tirar uma foto, postar no facebook e pedir uns 10.000 "curtir"!

- Aprume-se. Estufa o peito. Tira as mãos do bolso. Você está num encontro comigo! - Ela laça o braço dele com os seus. E isso o deixou mais a vontade perto dela. - Então? Onde vamos?

- Ali. - Ele aponta pro outro lado da rua. Havia um restaurante, bonitinho, com um ambiente meio rústico.

- "Cantinho da Malu"?

- A comida aqui é ótima.

Os dois se sentaram e foram recepcionados pela dona e cozinheira do local. Receberam os cardápios e enquanto escolhiam, conversavam. Ou melhor, Anya conversava e Siegfried apenas observava.

- Feijoada... Acarajé... Risoto... Quanta coisa estranha.

- Eu posso pedir. Confia em mim?

Confiar nele? Ela não confia nem na própria sombra! Vai confiar num sujeito que a deixa tão excitada que quase a faz esquecer que sua maldição a proibe de transar? Fala sério.

- Não.

- Confie. - Ele sorriu e ela estava disposta a confiar. Era só comida.

- O que vão querer?

- Churrasco de Alcatra, uma porção de arroz, feijão tropeiro, farofa e batatas fritas.

- É pra já!

A moça morena de belos olhos verdes se retira e vai para a cozinha.

- Tudo isso que você pediu parece simplesmente nojento.

- Você não vai se arrepender. Juro. O churrasco brasileiro é famoso.

- Quero só ver.

Levou uns trinta minutos para que a cozinheira trouxesse a comida. O cheiro era ótimo e a comida de dar água na boca. Anya tinha de admitir, tudo parecia bastante apetitoso. O prato é servido e ela olha para a comida com uma cara estranha enquanto Siegfried devorava.

- Experimente. Vamos.

- Essa comida é estranha.

- E eu preciso ser mais impetuoso?

Desafiando ela? Ele tinha a cara de pau de desafiar a ela? Que audácia! Ele vai ver só! Anya dá uma boa garfada. E o sabor era delicioso. Sabor da deliciosa gordura da carne assada com a gordura da batata-frita. O feijão tropeiro, carregado de ovos, bacon e pequenas fatias de cebola! E aquela tal farofa? Perfeitamente temperada!

- Então?

- É. Eu admito. É delicioso.

- Viu?

Ela sorri. Genuinamente. Estava gostando daquilo.

- Então... O que você faz?

- Eu? Bom...

- É modelo? Você parece uma modelo.

- Eu? Modelo? Eu não sou modelo pra ninguém. Eu sou o contrário.

- Que pessimismo. Mas não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer, modelo, sabe? Que desfila, tira fotos... Se vestem de forma elegante, usam as novas roupas da moda e recebem por isso.

- Humanos realmente são pagos para serem "bonitos"?

Ele sorri.

- O que foi?

- Você diz "humano" como se não fosse humana. É intrigante.

Ok, ela precisa parar com esse negócio de corar por cada elogio fofo que esse infeliz faz a ela.

- Ok, digamos que eu seja uma modelo. - _Mudando de assunto, por favor!_ - Isso significa que você me acha atraente?

Hora dele ficar corado! Toma essa de volta, cara!

- Sim. Muito atraente.

- Certo. - Ela gostou de ouvir aquilo. Estava sorrindo de forma tão evidente quanto achava que estava? - E o que você faz?

- Eu sou escritor. - ele pega o laptop e o abre, conectando-se a internet. - Se importa? Só tenho uns e-mails a responder.

- E o que você escreve?

- Romances. Aventuras. Essas coisas.

- Algo que eu conheça?

- Depende. Já ouviu falar da série Kismet e Logan?

Anya arregala os olhos para ele e sua visão alterna do laptop para Siegfried e vice-versa. Mais vezes do que ela fora capaz de contar. Ele é O Siegfried? O cara que escreve os romances best-sellers mais famosos da atualidade em Budapeste? Esse sujeito que sabe descrever uma cena de sexo que faria até Afrodite corar de vergonha? ELE?

- Você... Você... Escreve a série Kismet e Logan?

Ele faz que sim.

- E como você não me conta uma coisa dessas?

- E faz diferença?

- É claro que faz! Tem ideia do quanto eu adoro essa série?

E era verdade. Anya não gostava de ler as besteiras humanas, mas Siegfried escrevia com a alma. Ele bolava os melhores diálogos, escrevia como um poeta e seus textos eram inteligentes, irreverentes e absolutamente fantásticos! E se ele fosse na cama como Logan era com suas amantes... Anya estava prestes a dizer adeus a sua maldição.

- Se você tivesse dito que escrevia Kismet e Logan eu teria deixado você me chupar inteira ontem! Bem mais que meus peitos!

Siegfried olha ao redor pra ver se alguém estava escutando a conversa, pois Hilda não era sútil no volume de sua voz. Ele sente o rubor esquentando seu rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo sente vontade de rir.

- E você... Você tá escrevendo um novo livro? Inédito? Que ninguém conhece? Bem aí no seu computador?

- Estou.

- Eu viro sua escrava sexual por um ano se me deixar ler isso.

- Sinto muito. Mas não estou a procura de uma escrava sexual no momento. Mas pode me dar seu currículo que assim que surgir alguma coisa, te ligamos.

- Qual é? Nós vamos pro banheiro agora e nós... Nós... Eu faço qualquer coisa, tá?

- Calma. Só vai levar seis meses pra atingir as prateleiras das livrarias. Mas eu reservo uma cópia autografada pra você.

- Filho da mãe! Isso é sacanagem!

Ele ri alto. Ela estava seriamente infezada. E parecia linda quando estava infezada. Ela fazia beicinho! Sua boca era linda. Que vontade de beijá-la. Beijá-la e deitá-la sobre a mesa. Puxar aquele vestido pra baixo e continuar de onde pararam na noite anterior, saboreando aqueles seios e fazendo amor ali mesmo.

E olha que Siegfried nunca fez sexo fora de um quarto sobre uma cama de tão metódico! Anya continuava comendo, fula até esvaziar o prato.

- Estaria mesmo disposta a fazer sexo comigo em troca de uma espiada no livro?

- Tarde demais, cowboy! Perdeu sua chance!

Mais risadas dele.

- Eu não estou propondo nada.

- Não? Você não gosta de mulher? Ou não gosta de mim?

- Eu gosto de você.

Prestando atenção.

- Mas eu acho que sexo não deveria ser barganhado. É algo íntimo, pessoal, especial. Você não acha?

Como poderia não achar? Ela era virgem até hoje. Se tinha alguém que dava valor a sua virgindade, era Anya. A deusa apenas assente.

- Então. Vamos deixar favores sexuais pra depois.

- Certo...

- Mas se quiser fazer sem compromisso, o banheiro está disponível.

Ela sorriu. Ela realmente sorriu de uma piada de insinuação sexual feita pelo homem mais tímido e amedrontado da face da terra! Ele mesmo! Esse dia é histórico. E deveria ser marcado para a posteridade. Ela agita o suco de laranja para espalhar o açúcar e sorve o líquido delicioso pelo canudo.

- E agora? Confia mais em mim? Pelo menos no tocante a comida?

- Sim. Você venceu. A comida estava ótima.

- Ok. Podemos ir?

Siegfried deixou a nota sobre a mesa, novamente sem se preocupar com troco. Puxou-a pela mão e ambos saíram do restaurante de braços entrelaçados. Siegfried sentia-se mais relaxado ao lado de Anya do que imaginava. Sua ex-namorada (e maior decepção amorosa de sua vida) não era nada como ela.

Não houve traição, por mais que ele se sentisse traído. Na verdade, ele a traía. Ela sempre dizia que ele não servia pra namorar pois seu único e verdadeiro amor era seu trabalho. Imergia na frente do computador, escrevendo por horas sem perceber nada ao seu redor. Quase perdeu o casamento do irmão por estar escrevendo. Já perdeu encontros com a namorada por que estava escrevendo. Siegfried era assim mesmo. Ele era absorvido pelo mundo de Kismet e Logan e se deixava ser levado.

Por isso, tivera vários vem e vai's com a namorada. Da última vez que tentou reatar com ela, ligou para sua casa e ouviu um homem atender. Ele já soube do que se tratava antes que ela pudesse explicar. Ele havia perdido sua chance.

E isso foi há mais de um ano. Pensando bem, seus amigos fizeram bem em arrastá-lo praquele show. Fizeram muito bem. Lá, ele conheceu Hilda. A bela e divertida Hilda. A Hilda que despertava um lado sedutor que ele não sabia que tinha. Um lado impetuoso que ele adorava. E ele adorava se sentir assim.

Hora de experimentar um pouco mais de impulsividade. Empurrou-a contra a lateral de uma casa, aproximando seu rosto bem próximo do dela, ficando quase nariz a nariz. Ela parecia pega de surpresa.

- O que está fazendo?

- Seguindo seu conselho. Sendo mais confiante...

- Já quer me agarrar de novo?

- Sim.

Hum, que mudança. Anya gostou. Sentiu o braço forte dele segurando-a pela cintura e puxando-a mais perto de seu corpo. Ele a deixou sem saída de novo. Safado filho da mãe. Como ele consegue deixá-la tão vulnerável, tão rendida? E qual seria o problema, afinal? Ela veio aqui pra isso, não veio? Para se divertir com ele mais um pouco.

Siegfried a beijou. De forma terna e romantica. Lenta e deliciosa. Primeiro provando os lábios dela, tão doces. Cheirosos de Morango e Chantily. Ele tinha gosto de... Ela não sabia explicar. Anya (ou Hilda) adorava o gosto dos lábios de Siegfried. Anya passava as mãos pelo peito dele, tão forte. As mãos dele deslizavam por suas costas. Anya queria que elas deslizassem por sua bunda e seus seios, mas estavam no meio da rua... Não que Anya fosse santa, mas Siegfried provavelmente era (apesar dessa língua pecaminosa que acabava de invadir sua boca).

E essas mãos que tinham uma pegada forte! Nossa! Uma delas a puxou pela nuca, pra beijar mais forte. A outra apertou a bunda dela e a arrepiou toda! Uau! Anya ficou sem ar! Pode desistir da ideia de descartá-lo! Anya vai ficar com ele! Levar pra casa, dar comida, banho e levar pra passear... E aproveitar esse beijo pra sempre! Ele abalava completamente suas estruturas com um único beijo!

Anya nem se deu conta de quando abriu as pernas e deixou a coxa dele entrar ali, pra roçar gostoso, aumentando o fogo dela.

- Como você pode ser tão gostoso?

- Eu sou gostoso?

- Muito... E perigoso também...

- Eu não sou perigoso. Eu tenho medo de alturas.

- Perigoso pra mim...

Beijo no pescoço. Difícil pensar. Tão gostoso. Tão delicioso. Anya quer provar mais. Ele sabe atacar seus pontos fracos mesmo. Os mamilos dela já estavam duros, sua calcinha úmida... Deveria ter vindo sem... Sim, ela estava ficando louca.

Lábios unidos novamente. Delícia. Barba mal-feita, nele, fica tão sexy. Ela gostava de passar a mão no rosto dele e sentir o pinicar. Depois descer a mão para o peito e para o abdome definido. Ousaria levar a mão um pouco mais pra baixo? Para aquele lugar especial? Ah tentação! Não, não poderia! Não poderia ir além de alguns beijos com ele! Ah frustração.

Ela interrompe o beijo.

- O que foi?

- Temos de parar!

- Por que? Você não gostou? Eu fiz algo errado?

- Não... Nada de errado. E esse é o problema... Precisamos parar...

- Por que?

- Se não pararmos... Eu não vou conseguir parar... Não até...

Anya estava arfando. Seu coração estava acelerado, tão acelerado! Suas pernas estavam bambas!

- Não entendo.

- Eu temo que acabaria fazendo sexo com você...

A voz dela parecia sofrida.

- E há algum problema nisso?

- Muitos...

- Explique-me.

- Eu gostaria de poder... Mas não poderia. Você não entenderia.

- Me parecem desculpas... Está com medo de que eu acabe te usando e te descartando? Eu jamais faria isso. Eu já... Gosto de você demais. Mal te conheço e te quero mais do que já quis outra coisa.

- Oh, Siegfried... Não piore as coias, por favor...

- Hilda...

- Não. - Ela ajeita o vestido, se recompõe, olhando pros lados, vendo que as pessoas os observavam e criticavam. Anya não se importava. Ela adorava um pouquinho de escândalo. Poderia até ter mostrado um pouco mais de pele ali para deixá-los todos de queixo caído e chocados.

- Estamos sendo observados. É isso?

- Não. - Ela o empurra. - Eu não posso... Sinto muito por tudo isso... Eu preciso ir.

Anya sai correndo dele e Siegfried vai atrás, mas na primeira esquina que ela vira, ela desaparece. O jovem não entende como ela desapareceu tão repentinamente, mas ele lamenta novamente. Agiu novamente como um animal agarrando-a e assustou-a. Mas por que ele não conseguia se controlar perto dela? Por que ela tinha de ser tão sensual e extrair toda aquela paixão dele? Um lado que ele nem sabia que tinha!

Siegfried já estava perdidamente apaixonado, isso era óbvio.

No topo do Cristo Redentor, Anya estava sentada, observando o mundo lá do alto. Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, seus pensamentos amaldiçoavam Têmis eternamente. Maldita, maldita, maldita! Ela esperava que Cronos não tivesse perdoado a traição de Têmis e condenado-a ao inferno! A vaca merecia queimar lá!

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Krika Haruuno:** O Sieg não existe nos livros. Eu baseei ele em uma outra série de livros, na verdade. A Anya existe nos livros.

**Luna Del Rey:** Obrigado pelos elogios, mas acho que não sou isso tudo não... XD

**Margarida:** Tadinho! Vamos torturar mais!

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 03 – Momentos mais sombrios**

Anya voltou a se esconder na alma da mortal alucinada, Victoria Fletcher (Tori para os íntimos) por uns dias e logo saiu para dar uma volta enquanto sua hospedeira dormia. De volta a seu refúgio no Havaí, tomando sol, deitada na areia, se bronzeando...

Seus pensamentos ainda convergiam para um único ponto. Siegfried. Apaixonado e amável Siegfried. Romântico e carinhoso Siegfried. Mortal que vira sua vida de pernas pro ar, Siegfried.

Ele disse que não queria apenas usá-la pra sexo e foi tão sincero que ela acreditou. Havia tanta honestidade que Anya não foi capaz de duvidar. Onde haviam se escondido os homens como ele desde que ela nasceu? Vivendo debaixo do mar?

_"Por que esse idiota não deixa o demônio sair? Ele acha que sou de porcelana? Não vê que isso só deixa a situação mais excitante?"_

Anya sentia que se Vitoria não parasse de pensar nesse demônio da violência logo, ela incendearia aquele castelo e faria um churrasco. Já tinha uma mulher sofrendo por causa de homem ali! Duas já é pedir demais! Só ela poderia remoer seus sentimentos por um homem bonito naquele corpo. Por isso, saiu.

E como Siegfried era bonito. Cabelos ondulados até o ombro. Loiro com olhos azuis e musculoso por baixo daquela camada de vestes grunges surradas. Nossa, Anya já ficava com o coração acelerado só de imaginar. Como ela queria sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, os lábios dele colados aos seus e a língua dele dançando com a sua. Da mesma forma que eles fizeram das duas vezes que se encontraram.

A mão de Anya já entrava no biquini e começava a acariciar sua cavidade úmida. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não se tocava. Que graça tem usar os próprios dedos? Mas Siegfried a deixava tão excitada que precisava dar vazão a esse tesão de alguma forma. A outra mão apertou o próprio seio.

_"São as mãos dele. Ele está me dando prazer. Ele está me tocando..."_

As palavras ecoavam como um mantra em sua mente. As imagens de Siegfeied nu deitado sobre ela ali, beijando-a também flutuavam por sua imaginação. Como ela queria sentir a sensação de estar com um homem pra mais do que dar apenas uns beijos. Ousaria ceder a sua maldição por causa de Siegfried? Um mortal. Um mero mortal. Mas tão amável e tão carinhoso. Tão sedutor e bonito.

Anya se toca por mais um tempo, esfregando seus dedos contra o clitóris até atingir o orgasmo. Delicioso orgasmo. Ela só gostaria que fosse Siegfried quem lhe dera aquele orgasmo.

_"Vá atrás dele, idiota."_

_"Eu não posso confiar em mim mesma perto dele..."_

_"E daí? Pelo menos transe logo e tire isso do seu sistema. Você sabe que quer."_

_"Calada, consciência. Se eu quiser sua opinião, eu peço."_

Ah ela adoraria. Mas não ousaria. Nenhum homem a convenceria a abrir mão de sua liberdade. Nem mesmo Siegfried. Não importa o quanto ele a deixe maluca. Mas Anya sentia tanta falta dele, tanta falta de estar com ele.

Dias se passaram desde que se viram pela última vez. Desde o dia em que Mask, o Guardião da Morte encontra-a no café, tentando matá-la em nome de Cronos, o rei dos Titãs.

**N/A.:** _Esse capítulo se passa após o Capítulo 20 de Darkest Night._

Agora, ela temia se encontrar com ele novamente e colocá-lo em risco. Se Mask ou Cronos soubesse da existência dele, poderiam usá-lo contra ela e Anya não teria escolha a não ser desistir dele. Mas se pudesse usufruir dele ao menos um pouco.

Ah, não se aguentava mais de vontade de tê-lo, de beijá-lo. Como o beijou da primeira vez que se conheceram e no seu primeiro encontro. Que vontade de sentir a boca dele em seus seios de novo. Tanta vontade que ficava molhada novamente. Precisava vê-lo novamente!

Anya se levantou, flutuando no ar e com seus poderes de deusa invocou um vestido negro curto sobre seu corpo e sapatos de salto alto nos pés. Invocou anéis e pulseiras nos pulsos e se teletransportou. Precisava de Siegfried.

Já o observava há dias. Ela já conhecia sua rotina. Ele deveria estar voltando pra casa, após sair do coffee house, onde o interceptaria e o pegaria. Ela se materializou no meio da calçada, chamando a atenção de vários transeuntes. Sussurrou:

- Vocês não viram nada de anormal. Virem-se, continuem andando e voltem para o que quer que estivessem fazendo.

As pessoas obedeceram. Não podiam resistir a ordem de Anya. Siegfried caminhava em direção a ela, tão distraído que não a notou até quase trombar com a deusa.

- Hilda! Oh, desculpe-me... Estava distraído... Que surpresa, não a vejo há dias.

Sim, desde aquele dia em que Mask os interrompeu. Ela fez questão de usar seu poder pra fazê-lo se esquecer de tudo de estranho que havia acontecido. Ele pensava que tiveram uma tarde agradável no café e se despediram como dois bons amigos (coloridos).

- É verdade... - Ela diz entrelaçando seu braço ao dele. - Eu já estava morrendo de saudades. Você sentiu saudades de mim?

- Claro... Eu penso em você o tempo inteiro...

- Awn, que amor... Você é tão fofo...

Eles caminham por um tempo pela rua, calados, pensando no que dizer, até que Siegfried quebra o silêncio.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Hilda?

- Hm? Como assim?

- Não esbarrou comigo por acaso. Tivemos muitos "acasos" nos últimos dias pra que isso seja coincidência, apenas. O que me diz que você está me seguindo. Você está interessada em mim, mas sempre que eu faço um avanço você recua. Você quer só brincar com os meus sentimentos?

Ele parou e se desprendeu dela, virando as costas. Anya não sabia realmente o que dizer. Gostava dele, obviamente, mas como explicar que não poderia ter nada sério com ele? "Ah, por um acaso, sou uma deusa amaldiçoada e não posso transar com você ou vou te amar pra sempre. Mesmo depois que você morrer, não serei capaz de esquecê-lo". Não é a melhor forma de conquistar um cara.

- Não quero brincar com seus sentimentos, ok? Eu... Estou interessada em você. Gosto de você. Mas...

- Mas...?

- Mas não posso me aproximar de ninguém tão rápido assim, ok? Eu tô assustada! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Eu me sinto muito atraída por você... Você atravessa minhas defesas fácil demais...

- Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer.

- Quer dizer que nunca gostei de um homem tanto quanto você na minha vida...

- E qual o problema de ficar comigo, então? É por que você... Gosta dos meus livros?

- Não, não é complexo de tiete. Relaxa. Eu gostei de você muito antes de saber que você escrevia aqueles malditos livros.

- Então, o que é?

Siegfried se aproxima dela. Tão perto. Seus rostos tão próximos. Ele iria beijá-la de novo e ela estava ansiosa por isso.

- Você pode confiar em mim...

- Eu sei... É em mim que eu não confio...

Já estava novamente prensada contra um muro, sendo beijada. Ah, como o beijo dele a derrete. Nos lábios, com a língua invadindo sua boca. Depois no pescoço com a língua acariciando a pele do queixo até o ombro. Ela queria que os lábios dele descessem mais um pouco. As mãos dele, já estavam na bunda dela, apertando e as pessoas discretamente disfarçavam que não viam o que estava acontecendo.

- Siegfried... - Sussurrou. Era o máximo de força que sua voz possuía no momento.

- Você não é a única que não se reconhece quando estamos juntos... Eu também não consigo me controlar... Preciso te ter...

- Eu te quero... Mas...

- Sem "mas"... Quero você. Sei que estou sendo atrevido demais, mas eu estou apaixonado. Não vou te deixar no dia seguinte... Quero você pra sempre...

- Eu também, mas...

- Nada de "mas"... Vamos pro meu apartamento...

Ela queria ir. E como queria. Sim, um lugar onde poderia fazer amor com ele, pois já queria dar adeus a todas a moralidade e fazer com ele ali mesmo. Mas, até onde de fato chegaria com ele? Quão longe?

- Vamos... - Respondeu seu pensar.

Siegfried a tomou pela mão e a conduziu até o prédio. Subiram os elevadores aos beijos e as mãos dele passeavam por seu corpo, principalmente pela bunda. Quando a porta se abriu, saíram aos beijos direto pra dentro do apartamento. Era um apartamento por andar e era desarrumado. Como era desarrumado. Anya adorou. Camisas sobre o sofá, pratos sujos sobre a pia. Tinha um toque simples e desorganizado que Anarquia adorava.

- Desculpe pela bagunça... - Ele disse entre beijos. - A empregada está doente...

- Ainda bem. Não queria ela se intrometendo.

Siegfried estava afoito. Anya achava bonitinho como ele parecia desesperado para despí-la. Desceu o vestido dela com um único movimento e expôs os seios. Tocava-os e admirava-os com uma adoração quase divina.

- Tão linda...

- Não é justo que só você olhe...

Ela começou a puxar a camisa de Siegfried para cima e viu o corpo esculpido dele. Finalmente! Um corpo definido e cheio de pequenos músculos. O tipo de corpo de quem frequenta academia e mantém a forma.

Anya mordiscou o mamilo dele e apalpou seu peito. Foi empurrada para o sofá e Siegfried se deitou sobre ela, esmagando-a e com sua perna posicionada bem entre as dela. Posição perfeita. Ele beijava o pescoço dela, desesperadamente, como se quisesse fazê-la gozar só com aquilo e estava quase conseguindo, até descer para os seios. Sim, chupava-os como da primeira vez em que se encontraram.

Aquilo estava indo rápido demais e Anya sabia que deveria parar. Não poderia se entregar a ele. Não plenamente. Mas queria, queria tanto! Seu vestido já era erguido até deixa a calcinha a mostra. Calcinha preta, da mesma cor do vestido. Calcinha sensual que se destaca em sua pele alva.

- O que você quer?

- Você... - Ela responde. - Não pare de me beijar... De me tocar...

Uma das mãos dele se enfia entre suas pernas, tocando-a por sobre a calcinha. Ele sentiu o ponto úmido ali.

- Quero você... Aqui...

- Hum... Sim... Mas não com os dedos...

- Como você quer...?

- Aaaahhh... - Mordidas de leve, torturantes na orelha. - Com a sua boca...

Sim, com a boca seria seguro. Já fez isso antes. Já deixou homens (e mulheres, ocasionalmente) lambê-la ali. Siegfried parece ter gostado da ideia, pois ele sorria de forma safada olhando pra ela. Puxava a calcinha dela pra baixo e ela deixava. Com qualquer outro homem estaria se teletransportando pra longe, mas não antes de arrancar o coração do desgraçado ou rasgar sua garganta.

Siegfried aproximou o rosto, tão perto... Ela podia sentir a respiração dele tocando-a lá.

- Eu deveria pegar uma camisinha... Droga, está no meu quarto...

- Não agora! - Nem nunca. Ao contrário do que se pensa, deuses não podem engravidar de humanos. Não que ela fosse permitir que ele a penetrasse. - Não pare, por favor... Quero gozar... Preciso gozar...

A aflição na voz de Anya o excitou. Agora, ele mesmo não poderia parar nem se um meteoro atingisse aquele prédio. Passou a língua de leve nela, fazendo-a arquear as costas e gemer. Tão bom! Anya estava louca de tesão e ele mal a havia tocado. A língua a tocou de novo, um roçar de lábios. Ela o sente abrindo-a mais com os dedos e diz desesperada.

- Não me penetre... Não enfie os dedos em mim, por favor... Apenas com a boca...

- Tudo bem...

Ela não podia arriscar. Se a maldição se ativasse mesmo com os dedos, ela enlouqueceria em todos os sentidos.

- Não me penetre. Com nada, ouviu bem?

- Não confia em mim? Não vou penetrá-la... Até que me diga pra fazê-lo...

Ah e como confiava, maldito, como podia fazê-la confiar nele tão facilmente? A boca dele a toca novamente e dessa vez o gemido é alto, um grito que provavelmente os vizinhos de cima e de baixo ouviram, mas ela não estava nem aí. Queria aproveitar todo aquele momento na plenitude. Se estão entre quatro paredes, que se fodam os vizinhos, pois ela, com certeza, estaria fodendo pra valer.

- Siegfried... Você está me enlouquecendo...

- E você a mim, Hilda... - Ele a lambe mais. A língua dele descarrega eletricidade em seu clitoris, deixando-a quente, úmida, arrepiada, enlouquecida!

Ele sabia exatamente onde tocar e onde lamber. As mãos dele, apertavam seus seios, beliscavam os mamilos enquanto a boca a levava ao paraíso. Siegfried já começava a abrir o zíper e segurar o próprio pênis se masturbando. Ajoelhado no chão, entre as pernas de Anya, se masturbando enquanto a chupava, céus como ela achava aquela cena sexy! O pênis dele estava duro e grande. Ela já vira maiores, mas o dele não deixava a dever a ninguém.

- Preciso da camisinha...

- Não... Não precisa... Continue o que está fazendo e não ouse parar!

- Mas... Eu quero meter em você...

- Não... Eu o farei gozar... Não ouse... Parar!

Ele obedeceu. Ela venceu ao menos essa batalha. Segurou-a pela cintura e aprofundou seu "beijo" entre suas pernas. Ele praticamente a devorava ali, arrancando gritos e gemidos dela que o prédio inteiro deve ter ouvido e Anya pouco se lixou. Que todos soubessem que ela estava com ele e o que estava fazendo. Deveria haver muitas mulheres vivendo ali que sonhavam e tê-lo. Mas ele era dela agora, vadias! Um dedo do meio pra vocês!

- Mais Siegfried! Mais! Me faça gozar!

E ele fez. Lambeu-a sem parar até que o corpo dela inteiro sofresse um arrepio de orgasmo que a derrubasse e desmoronassse por completo suas forças. Pelos deuses, ela não se lembrava de já ter tido um orgasmo tão intenso. Seu coração palpitava tão forte, tão rápido.

- Hilda... Você é uma mulher incrível...

Ele a abraçou e beijou. Ficou roçando aquele membro duro e ereto na barriga dela. Perto demais da zona de perigo.

- Agora é a sua vez...

Ela fez Siegfried se sentar e puxou as calças dele pra baixo, deixando-o completamente nu! Posicionou-se entre as pernas dele, ajeitou os cabelos atrás das orelhas. Olhou pra ele, majestosamente erguido e segurou-o com a mão. Ele se arrepiou com a mão suave dela em seu membro.

Anya faria aquilo. Já tinha feito milhares de vezes, não tinha frescura. Ele lhe deu um orgasmo com a boca, ela retribuiria na mesma moeda. E modéstia a parte, era boa naquilo. Afinal, com todos os seus séculos de idade e sua maldição, suas formas de ter prazer com homens eram bastante limitadas.

A outra mão de Anya foi para o meio de suas pernas.

- Ei, isso é trapaça... Você não me deixou bater uma enquanto te chupava...

- Não se preocupe querido... Você não vai se arrepender de ter se contido...

Ela lambeu-o de cima a baixo, lentamente e com gosto, da mesma forma que aprecia seus pirulitos de morango e chantily. Siegfried gemeu alto e se arqueou todo sobre o sofá. Anya beijou a glande, passou a língua em volta e engoliu-o máximo que pôde. Siegfried gritou novamente, extasiado de prazer. Segurou-a pelos cabelos quando ela olhou pra ele com aquele olhar sensual e sedutor, ainda chupando-o.

Ele movia a cabeça dela pra cima e pra baixo, ritmando as chupadas até ela se livrar das mãos dele.

- Mãos pra si mesmo, querido. Deixa que eu sei o que fazer...

E sabia mesmo. Siegfried nunca experimentara aquilo. Tinha um desejo secreto de fazê-lo, mas a namorada era recatada demais e dizia que não era coisa que uma mulher de respeito deveria fazer. Às vezes, Siegfried achava suas transas com a ex até tediosas de tanta restrição e moralismo que a mulher lhe impunha. Siegfried era tímido, mas na cama tinha esse lado que gostava de extravasar, que gostava de dar liberdade a imaginação e experimentar as formas mais deliciosas de prazer. Um lado negro dele que desejava tudo que Anya lhe proporcionava: vida. Plena e prazerosa.

Anya prendeu o membro dele entre os seios, apertou-os deliciosamente e continuou a chupá-los. Aquela sensação deliciosa era mais prazerosa do que qualquer transa com a ex, que se recusava a transar até mesmo numa posição diferente. Nossa, Anya era o mais intenso afrodisíaco que ele já experimentou e ainda nem transou de fato com ela.

Anya chupava-o depressa, masageava-o com os seios e diminuía o ritmo quando ele estava prestes a gozar. Que tortura! Segurou-o com a mão de novo e lambeu-o, novamente, de cima a baixo, lenta e deliciosamente. Passava a língua em volta da glande e voltava a enfiá-lo na boca.

- Hilda... Não estou aguentando mais. Você quer me matar?

- Só de tesão...

- Já está fazendo isso... Ah, meu... Huummm...

Que boca perfeita e experiente. Que mão macia e deliciosa de sentir em volta de seu membro. Seios deliciosamente fartos roçando em suas pernas. Tocando-se novamente, Anya estava gozando novamente. Siegfried também estava chegando perto. Anya decidiu dar-lhe o golpe de misericórdia dessa vez. Ela também já estava ansiosa pelo gozo dele. Queria tudo, tudinho em sua boca, para engolir. Queria saber qual o sabor dele. Dessa vez nem se importou dele segurá-la pelos cabelos novamente. Ela subia e descia sobre o pênis, massageando-o rapidamente como se não pudesse esperar nem mais um pouco pelo seu jorro de prazer.

E Siegfried também não podia esperar mais pois gozou loucamente na boca dela, preenchendo-a com o líquido quente e delicioso. Anya adorou o gosto do gozo de Siegfried. Engoliu tudo. O que escapou pelos cantos dos lábios ela lambeu e engoliu, deliciando-se na expressão de êxtase dele. Ela também gozou só de receber o sêmem em sua boca.

Deitou a cabeça no colo dele e recebeu afagos nos cabelos. Ele ainda estava duro, que vigor! Maldita Têmis! Maldita! Anya queria tanto que ele estivesse dentro dela agora. Ela o cavalgaria, faria ele implorar por mais, faria ele chamar seu nome para todas as putas daquele prédio saberem a quem Siegfried pertence. A ela. Somente a ela.

Anya pensou que assim que matasse sua vontade de estar com ele, sentiria-se melhor e não tão obcecada por ele, mas estava enganada. Estava mentindo pra si mesma. O que acabou de acontecer só lhe deu vontade de fazer mais. De ir mais longe. De mandar essa maldição pro diabo e entregar sua virgindade a ele. Doce Siegfried.

- Foi tão bom...

- Uhum...

- Quero ir pra cama...

E agora? O que diria? Ele queria ir pra cama e ela também. Queria mais do que tudo, mas querer não é poder. Anya já tinha medo de que estivesse perdidamente apaixonada por ele. E o pensamento a aterrorizou: Teria sua maldição entrado em ação? Não, ela já fez isso com outros homens antes! Nunca foi penetrada, ainda era virgem! Mas e se a maldição falasse de um indivíduo específico? Um homem que ela amaria e pra quem se entregaria e jamais deixaria de amá-lo! Não! Não pode ser!

Anya o olhou assustada, quase chorando e ele notou que estava transtornada.

- Algo errado, querida?

- Não posso ficar! Tenho de ir!

Anya se levanta e ajeita o vestido cobrindo-se. Nem se importou com a calcinha. Siegfried se levanta, nu, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Espere! Não precisa sair correndo só por que fizemos sexo...

- Você não entende! Não posso ficar! Não posso fazer isso agora!

- Tem razão, eu não entendo! Então explique-me!

Ela o olha. A expressão dele era tão sofrida que dava dó. Ela teria de fazer isso, teria de afastá-lo. Prometeu a mãe que jamais se amarraria a homem algum, mortal ou imortal. As palavras saíram de uma vez, atropelando umas as outras, mas precisavam ser ditas, por mais que doessem em ambos. Precisavam doer, doer bastante para que jamais ousassem, imaginassem experimentar novamente.

Não apagaria nada daquilo de sua memória. A dor teria de permanecer em suas lembranças, marcada a ferro quente pra que ele a odiasse e a rejeitasse mesmo que ela tentasse se reaproximar.

Vestiu sua máscara mais fria e cruel, embora por dentro estivesse prestes a romper em lágrimas.

- Eu vou embora por que já tive tudo que eu queria de você... Uma gozada. E bem fraca, diga-se de passagem. Se você achou que eu realmente gostava de você, é mais ingênuo do que eu pensava. Não irei pra cama com você. Você não é bom o bastante.

De alguma forma, Anya achava que aquilo doía mais nela do que nele. Palavras que ela já disse mil vezes antes, pra milhares de homens diferentes e em todas as ocasiões eram verdadeiras. Mas, não nesta. Nesta ocasião, era mentira. A maior mentira que ela já contou.

E ela queria morrer, mas teria de continuar. Teria de ir até ver a expressão de mágoa e ressentimento no rosto dele.

- Adeus Siegfried... Eu gostaria de dizer que foi bom enquanto durou, mas não foi... Foi horrível.

Aquela expressão que ele tinha agora.

- Saia daqui...

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes.

Anya se virou e saiu do apartamento. Assim que fechou a porta, teletransportou-se pra sua casa de praia no havaí, deixando as lágrimas vasarem em prantos, odiando a tudo e a todos. Odiando Têmis por tê-la amldiçoado, odiando Siegfried por tê-la feito se apaixonar e odiando a si mesma por ter ferido os sentimentos de quem não merecia tê-los feridos em primeiro lugar.

Num furor de ódio, ela começou a destruir as inestimáveis obras de arte e riquezas que roubara ao longo dos anos. Em dado momento algumas delas chegaram a pegar fogo devido ao ódio materializado de Anya, mas logo se controlaram.

Anya caiu de joelhos, sua mente e instintos pedindo pra que causasse destruição. Por séculos controlou sua sede de caos furtando coisas. Uma pequena desobediência as regras de cada vez, que no fim, amenizavam sua fome de anarquia. Mas nada mais daquilo funcionaria. Agora, teria de causar destruição, desenfreada, egoísta e sádica! Se ela não pode amar e ser feliz, nenhum humano desprezível merece a mesma dádiva! De agora em diante, todos sentiriam o mesmo desespero e vazio no peito que ela.

A cada dia, submeteria uma parcela da humanidade a sentir a tristeza que Anya carregava.

Ela se teletransporta. Seu destino? Não sabe. Não decidiu. Mas onde quer que fosse parar ao sair do outro lado, as pessoas sentiriam muita dor!

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Jules Heartilly:** Como esse é o último capítulo, eu acho que não demora muito pra ela parar de regular. XD

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 04 – Redimida.**

_(N/A: Esse capítulo se passa após o Capítulo 27 de Darkest Night. 25 na contagem oficial da fic.)_

Anya quase o perdeu. Passou os últimos dias dando vazão a sua sede de destruição, mantendo Mask e Maya afastados e ocupados, procurando-a pelo mundo. O plano seria perfeito, exceto que Mask fez o que Anya mais temia que seus inimigos fizessem. Usou Siegfried de isca. Quando chegou em sua casa no Havaí, viu Mask e a feiticeira com o jovem escritor amarrado a uma cadeira e eles lutaram. Lutaram pra valer.

Mas no fim, Anya foi derrotada e Cronos se aproveitou da situação para tomar-lhe a Chave do Tártaro. O primeiro e único presente e prova de amor que recebeu do pai, Tártaro. Ela abriu mão de seu tesouro mais valioso por ele. Por aquele jovem de cabelos loiros que agora adormecia em sua cama. Anya ficou desesperada e não pensou duas vezes ao ver a vida dele ameaçada. Entregou a Chave de boa vontade ao rei dos Titãs.

E o que mais a assusta é que teria feito de novo. Teria aberto mão da Chave, da vida se fosse preciso por ele. O amava. Não restava mais dúvidas. Se havia maldição ou não, já estava certa de que o amava. Chorando, deitou-se na cama e aninhou-se em seu peito, preocupada por que ele não acordava mais.

A respiração era forte. O peito sobia e descia de forma cadenciada e lenta, num ritmo gostoso que a deixava tranquila e fazia sua preocupação evaporar.

Siegfried acorda, sentindo o cheiro de chantily, morango e algo ferroso invadindo suas narinas. Seus braços apertam Anya pra bem próximo de si.

- Sieg?

Ela já estava dando apelidinho carinhoso a ele? Sua culpa era tão grande assim?

- Hilda...

- Você está bem? - Ela pergunta, sentando-se na cama e colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

- O que é isso? Sangue?

A roupa. Anya não havia trocado a roupa que usava quando Mask a esfaqueou. Estava coberta de sangue, apesar de já ter se regenerado das feridas.

- Estou bem, Sieg. É sério.

- Mas como? Que sangue todo é... Esse?

Ele ergue a a camisa dela e passa os dedos sobre o abdome liso, causando-lhe arrepios na pele. O toque dele ainda a deixava maluca.

- O sangue não é seu?

E agora? O que diria? A verdade? Que o sangue é dela, que ela foi esfaqueada, mas já se curou? Diria toda a verdade a ele? Humanos acreditam que a honestidade total é indispensável quando se ama. Ideia idiota.

- Do que você se lembra, Sieg?

- De um homem, me sequestrando... Mas, estávamos em Budapeste e de repente, estamos aqui... Onde quer que "aqui" seja.

- Havaí.

- Como? Como vim parar no Havaí, Hilda?

- Meu nome verdadeiro é Anya... Eu vou lhe contar tudo, Sieg. Talvez queira se deitar porque... A história é longa... E você vai achar que eu sou maluca. E apesar de eu ser mentirosa, eu vou ser completamente honesta com você, ok?

Ela lhe devia isso. Idiotice ou não, devia-lhe honestidade completa. Merda, como esse tal de amor é estúpido!

Contou-lhe tudo. Que ela é uma deusa grega da anarquia. Contou sobre sua mãe que foi amaldiçoada e que ela também tinha sua própria maldição. Contou como tinha medo de ficar presa a um homem que não amasse realmente caso se entregasse a ele. Contou sobre seu confinamento e fuga do Tártaro. Contou sobre a perseguição de Cronos e dos Senhores do Submundo (ou anjos como a população de Budapeste os chama).

- Então, era por isso?

Ela faz que sim.

- Eu tinha medo de me entregar a você. Você não é imortal.

- Se você fizesse amor comigo, me amaria por toda a eternidade... Mesmo que eu morresse...?

Ela diz que sim.

- Isso tudo é muito louco. É quase inacreditável... Deuses... Demônios...

- Você viu bastante coisa pra ver que é real... Que eu sou real...

- Você ainda me parece o meu mais belo sonho...

Ele ainda conseguia ser gentil com ela, depois de tudo que ela falou pra ele? Depois de dizer que ela só queria usá-lo? É mesmo! Ainda não se desculpou por isso! Mas que merda esse tal de amor está fazendo a ela?

- Sieg... Aquilo que eu disse da última vez...

- Você não quis dizer aquilo. Eu sei. Agora, eu sei.

- Eu te amo, quero que você saiba disso.

- Eu sei. Você desistiu do presente do seu pai por mim... Eu sei...

Sieg a puxa pra bem perto de si. Ela estava novamente com a cabeça deitada em seu peito quente e forte, embalada por braços fortes.

- Eu te amo, Anya... Neste momento, tudo que eu quero é ser egoísta e te pedir pra ficar comigo. Mas não posso. Como diz o ditado, se amamos alguém temos de deixá-la livre...

- E se ela voltar pra você, é por que te ama de verdade...

Anya beija Siegfried. Um beijo terno e apaixonado, que expressa tudo que ela sentia naquele momento.

- Você me ama?

- Mais do que a mim mesma... E isso não é pouca coisa...

Sieg acaricia o rosto dela. Tão linda, de pele tão alva como os cabelos prateados e de gélidos olhos azuis. Sieg considerava-se um sortudo apenas de ter tido de a oportunidade de olhar pra ela. Linda.

- Quero estar com você...

- Não pode.

- Mas eu quero...

- Você vai se apaixonar por mim...

- Já estou apaixonada por você...

- Não poderá me esquecer...

- Quero me lembrar pra sempre...

- Um dia morrerei...

- Então morrerei com você...

- Não...

- Sim...

Anya beijava o pescoço dele, mordia sua orelha, deslizava a mão por seu peito... Camisa incômoda. Queria o peito dele nu. Tomou os lábios dele de beijos. Anya subiu no colo de Siegfried, com as pernas em volta do corpo dele, ainda beijando-o. Ajoelhou-se e puxou sua camiseta suja sangue para o alto jogando-a de lado.

Estava com os seios nus diante dele e Siegfried não pode resistir em tocá-los. Tocou-os gentilmente, acariciando-os, arrancando gemidos dela ao beliscar os mamilos. Anya estava únida, podia sentir. Roçava nele, sentindo a ereção ainda contida dentro da calça.

- Não devíamos...

- Devíamos. Faremos...

- Você não precisa fazer isso...

- Preciso sim... Já estou apaixonadamente perdida de amor por você... A maldição não interessa agora... Porque já o amo e o amarei, só a você e mais ninguém, pra sempre... E estou decidida... Quero você, Siegfried... Quero fazer amor com você...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim...

Anya desabotoa o zíper do jeans dele e enfia a mão dentro da cueca, retirando-o pra fora. Começa a massageá-lo lentamente, com água na boca lembrando do sabor dele. Puxou a calça toda pra baixo, deixando-o completamente nu.

- Se estou amaldiçoada, não quero ser salva...

Anya massageou-o lentamente antes de levá-lo a boca. Sua língua fazia um círculo longo e demorado em volta do pênis. Siegfried gemeu alto. Anya chupou-o mais uma vez, de forma tão deliciosa que ele não se conteve e o segurou pelos cabelos.

Puxou-a pra cima e ela voltou a descer sobre o pênis e assim ficaram por alguns momentos até Anya sentir-se satisfeita. Não queria que ele gozasse, ainda não. Engatinhou sobre ele, puxando sua camisa pro alto e revelando corpo forte e definido que a deixava com água na boca.

Siegfried sentia seu sexo roçando em seu membro. A sensação era deliciosa. Tão deliciosa quanto aqueles deliciosos seios prensados contra seu peito. Siegfried queria dar a ela a experiência mais prazerosa de sua vida. Queria que sua primeira vez fosse deliciosa. A primeira vez com que toda mulher sonha em ter.

- Quero te fazer gozar com a minha boca...

- Adorei a ideia... - Ela lambe o mamilo dele. - Como você quer?

- Venha até aqui...

Anya sorriu de forma safada. Ela se ajoelhou de forma a ficar de perna aberta bem sobre o rosto dele, ansiosa pela língua dele. Ansiosa pelos dedos dele. Desta vez os queria e muito mais. Abaixou-se até sentir os lábios e a língua de Siegfried. Até sentir as carícias úmidas que arrancaram-lhe um grito de tesão e que fez um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo de forma tão intensa que ela teve de se segurar na cabeceira da cama pra não perder a força das pernas.

Siegfried segurou sua bunda com força, apertando as nádegas e continuou a lambê-la. Enfiou dois dedos dentro, acariciou o clitoris e lambeu-o mais. Tanto prazer, tanto estímulo, tanto tesão!

- Siegfried! Oooohhh... Que delícia...

Ouvir ela gritando o nome dele o deixava extasiado. Já estava com o pênis dolorido de tanto tesão. Queria enfiar logo nela, mas teria de se conter. Este é o momento dela. É o prazer dela. Com o dedo lambusado do sexo dela, ele o enfiou por trás. Penetrou-a ali, onde era mais apertado. Anya se contorceu, rebolou, segurou-o pelos cabelos e puxou-o pra mais perto de si, para que intensificasse as carícias de sua boca em seu sexo. Para gozar na boca dele e fazê-lo sentir seu gosto. Depois iria beijá-lo e sentir o próprio sabor na boca dele.

- Siegfried! Aaaaahh! Aaah! Siegfried... Vou gozar...

E foi um orgasmo delicioso, intenso, que amoleceu, derreteu, esquentou e arrepiou todo seu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Que sensação deliciosa Anya sentia. Ela se deitou novamente sobre o corpo dele, ficando cara a cara para cumprir aquela promessa de sentir seu sabor na língua dele.

Deu-lhe o beijo mais molhado e delicioso de todos. Tão intenso, que ela sentiu seu membro cutucá-la entre as pernas. Quando ele agarrou um de seus seios e o apertou, ela se posicionou apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse chupá-los. Ah, aquela língua sabe fazer um bom trabalho. Fez um excelente trabalho entre as pernas e agora o fazia nos mamilos.

- Estou pronta, Siegfried... - Ela se toca, ansiosa. - Me come...

Ela segurou o pênis e o posicionou bem na entrada de sua cavidade. Desceu lentamente sobre ele, sentindo a resistência de sua virgindade, já podia sentir uma força emanando de seu corpo e Siegfried a sentia também. Uma energia quente. Anya sabia o que era. A maldição se manifestando.

Seus cabelos prateados se ergueram como se carregados por um vento vindo de sabe-se Zeus de onde a medida em que ela deslizava-o pra seu interior, rompendo o hímem, fazendo o sangue escorrer! Ela sentia dor, mas que dor deliciosa, misturada ao tesão inacreditável que estava sentindo. Já sentiu dores piores, como a de ser esfaqueada por exemplo. Aquela dor não era nada. Era bem vinda.

Nunca transou, mas não era inocente. Em seus séculos de vida, havia aprendido muita coisa que não colocou em prática. Moveu seu quadril lentamente para frente e para trás, sentindo-o invadí-la de forma deliciosa. Mais dor, mais prazer. Anya deu graças aos deuses pela primeira vez por ter sido amaldiçoada. Não fosse, provavelmente já teria tido muitos outros amantes (santa é que não era. Nunca foi) e provavelmente sua primeira vez não teria sido tão deliciosa.

Siegfried não conseguia tirar suas mãos do corpo delicado de Anya. Deslizava suas mãos por cada centímetro de seu corpo, da cintura por onde cadenciava as cavalgadas dela, até os seios que apertava.

Gemia tão intensamente quanto Anya. Ela segurou suas mãos para que ele não parasse de apertar os seios e continuou a cavalgá-lo. Aos poucos começou a cavalgar com força e sentir flashes de prazer se espalhando por entre as pernas para o resto do corpo.

- Siegfried... Estou ficando louca... Oh, deuses...

- Anya... Não vou aguentar muito mais...

- Aguente... Goze junto comigo...

Então, ela se inclinou para beijá-lo mais uma vez. Siegfried girou-a sobre a cama para ficar sobre ela. Ainda estava confortavelmente encaixado entre as pernas dela, observando como ela arfava e como seu peito subia e descia lentamente. Ele seugurou-a pela nuca, beijou seu pescoço. Ele lambeu o suor dela e a beijou novamente.

- Eu te amo, Anya... - Ele moveu o quadril pra trás lentamente, dizendo cada palavra como se fosse um esforço titânico para ser proferida.

- Também te amo... Siegfried!

E quando ela disse isso ele moveu o quadril pra frente de uma única vez, e o nome dele saiu de seus lábios como um grito, seguido de muitos gemidos e súplicas. Siegfried movia-se rápido pra dentro e para fora dela, olhando nos olhos dela, encantando-se com a expressão que parecia quase sofrida, mas que ele sabia que era de êxtase completo. Expressão de prazer.

- Não aguento mais, Anya... Vou gozar...

- Goze! Estou gozando!

Os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos. Gozaram intensamente e ao mesmo tempo. Nesse momento, um clarão no peito de Anya cobriu os dois. Era a maldição se concretizando, selando suas duas almas para sempre. Agora e sempre, seriam um do outro. Ela o amaria incondicionalmente. Ele nunca fora amaldiçoado, mas também a amaria da mesma forma.

Anya sentia o sêmem quente e espesso, misturado ao sangue de sua virgindade escorrendo pelas pernas e manchando a cama, quando ele se retirou de dentro dela e desabou ao seu lado. parecia cansado como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, mas Anya esperava que ele aguentasse mais pois a maratona estava apenas começando.

Ela sabia que jamais seria capaz de viver sem ele depois disso e ele se sentia da mesma forma. Eles teriam de fazer amor todos os dias, de manhã quando acordassem, a tarde e a noite. Durante os banhos, sempre que estivessem juntos. Não poderiam se enjoar daquilo. Não poderiam enjoar um do outro.

Se Siegfried vivesse por apenas mais 40 ou 50 anos até morrer e deixá-la sozinha, não importava. O tempo que pudesse passar junto dele, aproveitaria. Ao máximo. Ou buscaria uma forma de torná-lo imortal. Anya já começava a acreditar em milagres e na opinião de que nada é impossível quando se ama de verdade.

- Você gostou?

- Eu adorei... - Ela o beija. Uma leve carícia de lábios. Já quero fazer mais uma vez...

- Você é insaciável...

- Sou uma deusa...

- Minha deusa... A única que vou adorar e amar... Pro resto da minha vida e além...

Ouvir palavras tão doces a enrubesceu. Sempre tratada como a vadia, a puta, a provocadora. Sempre tratada como uma vagabunda pelos outros deuses, apenas por causa da promíscuidade da mãe, deixou Anya cínica, amarga e fria. Mas o amor de Siegfried degelou toda essa casca e amoleceu seu coração, fê-lo bater novamente, num ritmo e numa intensidade como nunca bateu antes.

Sorrindo, ela o encaixou novamente entre as pernas e começou a mover-se lentamente.

- De novo?

- De novo... E de novo... E de novo... Tenho muito tempo para recuperar...

- Não tenha pressa... Temos todo o tempo do mundo, minha deusa...

- Então, faça essa durar bastante...

- Seu desejo é minha ordem, deusa...

E Anya nunca tinha sido tão feliz quanto naquele dia. A partir daquele dia, sua vida seria uma vida feliz e plena, enquanto Siegfried estivesse do seu lado. E se um dia ele morresse, viajaria para o mundo dos mortos e além, até os campos elíseos para encontrá-lo e passar a eternidade ao seu lado.

Mas que se preocupasse com o futuro no futuro. Agora, ela queria apenas curtir o prazer do amor de Siegfried. E é isso que faria.

**-Epílogo-**

Mask bufava e chutava uma pedra, irritado e impaciente. Maya estava apoiada numa árvore, observando o mal-humor do imortal.

- Até quando ela vai ficar lá dentro? Ela tá pensando que sou um táxi? Temos de voltar logo pra fortaleza, porra! Não tenho o dia inteiro!

- Eu acho melhor voltarmos em algumas horas, Mask... Algo me diz que ela vai ficar lá dentro por muito tempo ainda...

Mask balança a cabeça e puxa Maya rudemente para seus braços.

- Então depois...

Ambos desaparecem.

O fim. Por aqui. Anya continuará aparecendo em Darkest Night.

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus._

_Darkest Ikarus, signinf off..._


End file.
